


The Storm

by alexdoeswhatever



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Neighbors, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdoeswhatever/pseuds/alexdoeswhatever
Summary: Ally and Sebastian are neighbors and best friends. A storm comes through and Ally seeks help from Sebastian.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The Storm

I hear rain patting on the window and I frown. I have always hated the rain. Especially thunderstorms. I hear a loud clap of thunder. I start shaking. Great, another panic attack. I start walking to the front door of my apartment and hear another clap of thunder. Tears streaming down my face, I walk out of my apartment and head next door to my best friend’s apartment, Sebastian Stan. 

I knocked on his door as I start chewing on my hoodie sleeve. That has been my nervous habit since I was 7. He opens the door in a pair of sweatpants. Once he sees me, he grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug. He knew why I was here. I have known Seb since I was 3. He is the first person I go to when this happens. 

“Calm down Ally, I’ve got you,” He says and walks me over to his couch. I am shaking and Seb is holding me. He has his head on top of mine as I cry into his chest. 

“Sebby, I’m so sorry I am interrupting something,” I say before he grabs my shoulder and makes me look at him.

“Ally, You are my best friend. You are always welcome here. I was watching TV,” He states as he smiles softly at me. I don’t deserve him. He is so sweet to me. 

We sit on his couch for about an hour until I fall asleep on him. This isn’t the first time this has happened. Something in me wishes this happened every day. Yes, I have a crush on my best friend.

When I woke up, Sebastian is asleep with his arms wrapped around me, mouth hanging open snoring. I giggled softly and unwrapped myself from him. As I stand up from the couch, Seb stirs a little and starts snoring again.

I walk into his kitchen and got a glass of water. Once I fill the glass, I lean on the counter and put my head in my hands. How could I have a crush on my best friend? He has been by my side for 21 years! Yeah I’ve had a crush on him since we were 15 but he’s always seen me as a sister. His mom always wished we were together. Even his friend Anthony thought we were together when I first met him! I feel like if he knew, we would never be the same. I would lose my best friend. 

“Whatcha thinkin about?” I hear Seb’s voice and I jump. I didn’t hear him come in.

“Nothing, just wondering how you’ve dealt with me for 21 years.”

“Ally, you are beyond important to me. You are not a burden. I don’t think I’d be here if it wasn’t for you,” 

“Seb don’t say that, you know that you mean the world to me and all of your fans. They need you. I need you,” I look at him with wide eyes. I can’t believe he said that.

He immediately grabs my wrist and pulls me into a kiss. I am shocked at first but I end up melting into him. He pulls away a few seconds later and looks me in the eyes.

“Ally Grace Keller, I am beyond in love with you. I have been so scared to tell you because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Seb, I don’t know what to say,” I stare into his eyes and I see him break inside.

“I understand,”

“No Sebastian, I love you,” I grab his face and kiss him with all of the love I have in my body for him. He hesitates a second then grabs my hips and pulls me closer to him.

I hear a sound coming from the door to the apartment but I ignore it. Well until I hear Mackie scream.

“Finally! You guys finally confessed to each other! Also I brought ice cream.”


End file.
